Season 2 Opening Girl
The Unnamed Season 2 Opening Girl is the "first victim" in Scream Season 2. She is killed by her friend, Becca. However, this turned out to be a movie being shown in the Zenith Theater. The girl is portrayed by Vine star Lele Pons. Season 2 * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1st Episode) The girl first appears in the tv series by answering her ringing cellphone. The girl enters the kitchen, talking to her friend Becca. The girl explains that she's going out with a hot guy who's dumb and changed her ringtone. The girl explains that she doesn't "hook-up" unlike Becca. The girl notices her cat is missing. After hearing thudding coming from upstairs, the girl hangs up the phone and searches for her cat. While going upstairs, the girl discovers the attic stairs opened. She slowly goes up the attic stairs and calls out to her cat. Once she's inside the attic, she turns on a light bulb but the bulb shatters, causing the girl to shriek. She then sees her cat, picks him up and walks towards the window. The girl takes her phone out and commands it to call Becca. A figure appears from the ceiling and sneakingly tiptoes warts the girl. The cat lets out a cry and the girl spins around and screams. The figure reveals to be Becca. Angrily, the girl tells Becca that her prank wasn't funny. Becca then stabs the girl in the stomach with a hunting knife and asks the girl if that was funny. The girl mutters "no" as the knife comes out. Then, Becca slashes the knife into the girl's cheek. This whole opening turns out to be a movie: The girl backhands Becca across the face. The girl asks why Becca is doing this. In response, Becca explains that she's tired of the girl's "slut-shaming" before pushing the girl out the window to her death. Death In the opening scene, it starts off with the unnamed girl talking on her cellphone with her friend Becca. The girl tells Becca that she has a date who's "hot but dumb" and her ringtone changed. She babbles about how she's not like Becca who just "hooks-up". The girl looks around for her cat before hearing a thud upstairs. As she goes upstairs, the girl notices the mistakes leading to the attic is mysteriously left down. The girl slowly walks up the stairs and into the attic, calling out for her cat. She turns on a light but it shatters, causing her to shriek. The girl finds her cat in a corner and asks him how he got up in the attic. She picks him up and walks over to a window, looking outside. The girl commands her phone to call Becca. The request succeeds as a figure silently walks over to the girl. However, the cat screeches as the girl screams and spins around. Becca smiles. The girl angrily tells Becca that her prank wasn't funny. Becca then forcefully penetrates a hunting knife into the girl's gut. Blood spews out. Becca angrily asks the girl if that was funny. In pain, the girl mutters "no" before the knife comes out and she gets sliced in the cheek. As the girl tried fleeing, Becca dives the knife into the girl's back. The girl backhands Becca in the face and screams why Becca was doing this. Becca retaliates by yelling "because I'm so sick of your slut-shaming!" Then, Becca pushes the girl out the open window. The girl plummets down, killing her instantly upon impact when she hit the ground. Her mangled body lies in a pool of blood.